The Feast
by Navirae
Summary: A series of M rated lemon/lime IchiRuki one shots for various themes based on Bleach spreads, muses, and other random nonsensical reasons.
1. The Feast

**Title**: The Feast  
**Rating**: NC-17 (mature themes, language, and sexual content)

**Summary**: _Part of the IchiRuki FC giveaway at the Bleach Asylum forum. We were asked to write a fic based on certain Bleach spreads that were given. This piece is based on the picnic spread, where Rukia is attempting to take a bite from Ichigo's meat. But it seems her harmless move stirs up more trouble then she bargained for. ;)_

* * *

The table creaked from the weight of the food that was piled on it. Everyone had begun to settle down to eat, and things were relatively peaceful - except of course the next round of pointless argument that seemed to have started between Ichigo and Ishida, and to which everyone chose to stay out of. Chad remained silent on the other side of the table, eating as if no one else was there while Inoue busily shoved several pieces of dishes on her unsuspecting friends. By the end, Rukia had someone managed to get several different kabobs in her hand as she eyed the sauce that Inoue recommended wearily and politely declined. The raucous the two boys were creating was beginning to irritate her as she made her way to the chair next to Ichigo, ready to pummel him for some peace. But her eyes lingered to the drumstick that was in his hands as he waved it angrily about. It was far too big for her to finish just one on her own and Ichigo did seem far too occupied to notice if she just took one bite from it...

Of course, the idiot had to choose that very moment that she leaned forward to snap the drumstick back. She snarled at him, to which he took no notice.

"Oye, Ichigo," she muttered, leaning slightly to draw his attention. But no sooner had the words left her mouth that the drumstick was swung right back towards her. Startled, she staggered back as all the items in her hand fell uselessly to the ground.

"No..." she pouted as she stared at the wasted food, her eyes quickly shooting daggers at the back of the orange top's head. Sighing, she bent down to pick up the mess as everyone seemed too preoccupied to notice anything happening.

As she made her way to pick everything up, her eyes lingered to one particular piece that had fallen under the table and near Ichigo's feet. Grumbling, she bent to grab it as her hand pressed against his leg to keep steady. She could hear the fight finally die down and was happy to know that at least they could get some peace for a while.

"Ah, Rukia, what are you doing??"

Rukia turned and gasped at his head poked through the table cloth and stared at her, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot." she muttered. "Because of you, I dropped my whole plate of food. I'm picking it up..."

He scowled and shifted slightly. "Why couldn't you have just left it?"

"Because I'm not a slob like you..." she retorted, shaking her head.

She heard a long sigh before he shifted slightly. "Well...c-can you...hurry it up? And would you mind moving your hand..."

"I would if I could reach it..."

"I see it...a little to the right...no my right, Rukia..."

"Hold still, will you?! I can't reach if you keep moving..." she growled impatiently, finally spotting the last bit of food.

"Rukia..." he gritted his teeth. "Can you hurry and stop putting pressure on..."

"Hold on, Ichigo...there!" Triumphantly, she showed him the stick she was reaching for as she made her way out from under the table. As her head popped up, she noticed that the room had gotten unusually quiet. All eyes were pointedly staring at them as she turned to Ichigo, whose face was bright red as he tried shifting in his seat.

Ishida turned away, determined not to be in the conversation while Inoue watched in shock. "K-Kuchiki-san, wha-what were you doing under the table?" Inoue asked meekly, noticing Rukia's disheveled hair and deep breathing.

"Hm?" Rukia looked around in confusion. "Well...I was just trying to take a bite of Ichigo's meat here, and...and...well I was on the floor because...."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned to look at her, his mouth gaped while everyone turned their attention to him. "Oye, Rukia..!"

The other three stared in shock as Rukia looked back and forth between Ichigo and them. She couldn't understand why Ichigo was now groaning and shaking his head. Inoue chuckled nervously. "Well...if you guys...wanted some time...alone..."

"No!" Ichigo shouted, surprising everyone. "T-that's not what..."

"Hey...I got the drinks!"

All eyes suddenly shifted to the man standing by the door with two jugs of soda in his hand. He began walking towards them, his brows furrowing at the silence. "Eh, whats going on? Hey...Rukia...what are you doing...down there?"

"Apparently she said she was attempting to eat Kurosaki's meat..." Ishida smirked, staring pointedly at a very pissed off Ichigo.

Renji blinked, before his burning eyes shot at Ichigo. "WHAT?!"

x.X.x

Ichigo flinched as Rukia placed an ice pack next to his face.

"There," she sighed as she sat across from him while he fixed the position of the pack. "That should help with the swelling."

Only an indistinguishable mutter was her answer as he continued to scowl while staring at the ground. He knew she was watching him, but he was just not in the mood to explain just what had happened. Hell, even he wasn't sure how they had ended up in such a mess.

"I don't even know what got into Renji," she continued when she realized she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. "What did you say wrong any ways."

Ichigo snorted and groaned from the pain that came with it. "I didn't say anything. You started it with _your_ comment."

Rukia scoffed and crossed her arms, her brow raising slightly as her scowl matched his. "And what in the world did I say that would get him that riled up? All I said was I was going to take a bite of the meat in your hand, and…"

"It...it means...other things, Rukia..." Ichigo interrupted, pressing the ice pack harder onto his cheek.

"Huh?"

_Why_, he cried, as her face still indicated her confusion.

"Just...please forget it, okay?"

"No, I can't. Everybody knew what was going on but me. You better tell me, Ichigo!" she growled, punching him hard on the shoulder.

"Meat...has another meaning. It....well..."

"What other meaning?"

"Please, Rukia..." he groaned, noting the headache that was looming ever so close. He looked over to Rukia, who was still watching him stubbornly and sighed. He finally made a slight indication with his hand, and Rukia's eyes followed until they set right below his belt.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly amused as her features suddenly changed from one of confusion to one of realization. Her eyes widened to a phenomenal size, and her mouth slowly opened with no words able to come out.

"Y-you mean...meat is..."

"Yes..."

"And when I said I had taken a bite of your..."

"Yes..."

He didn't think it was possible, but her face turned an even brighter shade of red. The next awkward minutes passed in absolute silence as Rukia attempted to compose herself. Ichigo gulped when her shocked expression soon disappeared to one of anger.

"So...you mean to tell me that when I made such an innocent remark, you...you thought..."

"H-hey, it wasn't just me. Everyone thought it. Even Renji."

Ichigo didn't think that Rukia could look any deadlier, but this situation certainly was an exception. She glowered in her seat, her arms still folded as she muttered indistinguishable words, though he did manage to pick up the words "kill" and his name in between.

"It was all your fault, you know," he sighed, knowing that he might as well be honest if he was going to be killed anyways. "What were you doing under the table anyways? You got us both in trouble...and me twice..."

Rukia turned to him, her brow raised. "Twice?"

Ichigo nodded, scratching his head. "Yeah..."

"I thought he punched you just once...."

"Twice..."

Rukia frowned. "Why the second time? I didn't see it?"

"Because you weren't there. You had already run to get some ice for me," he muttered, shifting uneasily. "The second one was when I got up...I told you, Rukia. You were...shouldn't have been touching me...there."

Rukia blinked and her mouth gaped open as she remembered. "O-oh...you mean..."

She gasped when he got up and sat right in front of her, his brow cocked. "Yeah. Can't do much about the first mess....but...you will definitely have to make up for the second one," he grinned.

Rukia scowled, "You are joking, right, Ichigo? One, its not my fault that is all it takes for you to...to..." she waved dismissively at him. "And another thing, our friends are outside and they can come any moment...and...oye...hey!"

He didn't even wait for her to finish before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. Her eyes narrowed, challenging him as he smirked.

x.X.x

A dark grin appeared on his face when he heard a string of curses escape her lips as he lavished her skin with open mouth kisses. He made sure to take an occasional bite that elicited a moan that drove him further past the control he could muster. It was her own fault, he reasoned, as he lifted her up by her thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he leaned her against the wall for support. His mouth remained latched on her tender neck, sucking it greedily as her soft pants filled the quiet room. Once sure that she was supported against the wall without his help, his hands gently swept up her legs, excitement brimming that she had chosen to wear a rather short yellow dress that made it more easier for him to touch her however he pleased.

"I-Ichigo..."

She gasped softly as their bodies pressed together, grinding in more desperation as her hands tangled in his messy orange locks. While Rukia certainly did have the upper hand most of the time in their relationship, Ichigo knew well that this was one that he could have complete control as he heard her moan helplessly. Well...almost, he thought as her hand grabbed his face roughly and pulled it to hers, her lips capturing his with a hunger to match his own. He groaned softly as her soft tongue teased his lips, seeking entrance, to which he was most obliged. While thoroughly engaged, his hands reached the few buttons of her dress, opening each excrutiatingly slow. Her breathing grew heavier as his callous hands brushed against her skin until all the buttons were now open, revealing a white lace bra. His hands slid up the collar of the dress as he began to peel the annoying fabric from her shoulders. His lips reluctantly left hers and smiled gently at the pout on her face. Before she could attempt to close the distance again, his head slowly descended as he lifted her higher, causing her to yelp as his lips now had access to her creamy collar bone and the pert breasts that were still confined behind her undergarments.

"Don't...you...dare..." she warned, and Ichigo looked up at her. He smirked to see her still out of it, but attempting as much as possible to keep her composure so as to keep the upper hand in their game.

"What?" he mused as his tongue flicked playfully near her breasts. She breathed deeply, not letting him win, but the hitch in her voice gave her away. "I-I w-will not...t-tolera-ate...you...r-r-ripping my clothing...ag-" The sentence was stopped midway as his hands palmed her breast, kneading it in his hands.

"Hm, Rukia?" he asked quietly, knowing fully well he would pay dearly for this, if her eyes narrowing at him dangerously was any indication of that.

"Our friends are near, and its bad enough we are..." she puffed her bang out of the way, wiping away the sweat glistening from her skin.

She groaned as he squeezed her breast again, his lips gently moving to her ears. "And whose fault is that?" he whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

"I-Ichigo..." she gritted her teeth, biting her lip to stop herself from making any sound to call attention to them. "I-I just said...a simple...thing...and you...all of you...took it the wrong way..."

A soft snicker was her only answer as his other hand palmed her neglected breast. "Well...it's not my fault you are that naive as not to get what your statement meant..."

"Not my fault I'm in the company of you such..." The words were lost as she bit her lip harder when his mouth latched onto her neck.

"You said it, love," he mused. "And I was the one who got a bruised jaw from Renji because of it. I want compensation."

She gasped as the rip of her garments filled the room and found her bra falling limply on the ground as he pulled her up. Oh, the boy was going to die...later...

Her head tilted upward, her breathing becoming increasingly rapid as his mouth fastened onto the breasts that were now free from their confines, suckling on them as Rukia's body writhed above him.

_Bastard_, she sighed while his lips moved to the other breast as their body continued to grind in wild abandonment. Her eyes closed and her mouth gaped opened, taking in the all the pleasure his now experienced hands and mouth lavished on her. His hands slowly moved down her waist, tickling her ribs as she bit her lip to hold back a laugh. He finally turned upward to look at her, a soft smile on his face as he stared into her dark violet eyes. The way she looked at him with her half lidded eyes, the way she stroked his hair, the way her voice softly whispered his name. He wondered how she could possibly think that he would not lose himself to her...

He lowered her gently until their lips met again, his tongue exploring the warm crevice of her mouth as her hands slowly descended to the buckle of his pants. She grinned softly into the kiss at the slight tremble she felt from him as her hands teased him with her finger. "I suppose a compensation is needed then," she whispered into his ears, delighting in the way his eyes widened at her statement. Her hands continued to tease his thick length as she placed warm kisses along his neck, the contours of his chest...

He attempted to control his breathing as her small mouth took him whole, his body trembled from her touch. A long guttural groan resonated from his throat as she continued to suck diligently. Knowing he was so close, his hands gently grasped her face, pulling her up. Her eyes met his as she watched him curiously, unable to understand why he had stopped her. "Is everything-" she whispered, but was stopped immediately by the soft kiss he placed on her forehead.

It was unspoken, but her eyes followed everything his silent gestures desired. Her dress finally slipped completely off, and her breath grew unsteady as his hands began the exploration of her petite form with no inhibition. "You're beautiful," he whispered as his hands gently slid down her arm, leaving small traces of goosebumps behind. Rukia looked into his eyes as he smiled gently and took a playful nip of her lips. He reveled in the smile she returned, and quickly captured her lips once more. Neither gave a damn anymore whether anyone was outside or waiting for them. Nothing mattered as he brought her closer to him, raising her once again and slipping her soft legs around his waist as her small hands snaked around his neck. Nothing was said other then the fervent whisper of their names as he slipped deep inside her.

His body moved in rhythm with hers, his thrusts becoming more rapid as she repeated his name in urgency. Their heavy breathing and pants filled the dark room, the soft sweet whispers of Ichigo in her ear soothing her. The taste of him, the feel of him, and the sound of her name from lips lips was too much, and before she could utter another word, she felt her entire body tremble with the intensity as she came. It was only mere moments when she felt his release as he continued to thrust within her until there was no more strength to bear. They stood silently in place, catching their breaths as Ichigo still held onto her protectively, placing soft butterfly kisses along her neck. She smiled and ran her hands through his damp hair, placing a soft kiss on his cheek as they remained still. Finally she felt his hands slowly loosen grip of her thighs as she carefully gained her balance. Leaning against the wall, she grinned when the weight of his body pressed against hers and the strong grip of his arm tightening its hold on her. "Wore you out?" she asked innocently, grinning at the snort that was her only response from him.

"Not even close..." he chuckled, tickling her ribs. She squirmed in his arms and gave him a playful smack on his shoulder. The sudden sound of their friends in the distance turned their attention to the locked door of the room they were hidden in.

"Ah, I think we were gone for longer then we should have. We should get going," Rukia sighed.

"Do we have to?" he whined, his kiss becoming more insistent as he pressed her gently against the wall again. Rukia groaned, "Yes, because they will turn the entire place upside down looking for us."

Sure enough, the distinct dulcet of Renji's screams at finding them could be heard closer to them then before. Ichigo groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I knew I should have killed him earlier," he muttered.

Rukia chuckled slightly as she continued to run her finger through his hair. "Yes, well, if you do not wish for the other side of your jaw to be bruised, we should get back..."

"I'm okay with that," he said stubbornly, pouting when Rukia rolled her eyes and pulled him off. "Well, I'm not," she whispered as she approached him, leaning up to capture his lips gently. "I'm in the mood for dessert later..."

The grin on his face reappeared within seconds, and Rukia knew it was all it took to finally convince him that for at least this moment, it was wise to end this before things went out of control more then they had already. Picking up her things, she sighed when she realized the state she must have been in at that moment. She smiled as Ichigo helped her with her dress, pressing soft kisses onto her skin as he buttoned it. She fixed herself up as best as she could, and with one last kiss, he took her hand and gently pulled her out of the room.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. _

_Please know that this will continue to be updated with all of my one shots that are NC-17 since there are plenty more to come. ;) _


	2. Allure

**Title**: Allure  
**Rating**: NC-17 (mature themes, language, and sexual content)

**Summary**: _Part of the IchiRuki FC giveaway at the Bleach Asylum forum. We were asked to write a fic based on certain Bleach spreads that were given. This piece is based on the swimsuit spread with Rukia, Rangiku, Nel, and Inoue wearing swimsuits with fur coats in the winter theme._

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia watched in amusement at the flustered expression of the man in front of her. Sweat glistened against his skin as his trembling hands drew closer to the woman before him, muttering inaudible words.

"Ishida-kun, will this take a while?"

The man stared up, his face a complete shade of crimson as he smiled nervously while fixing his glasses. "Ah...ah, no Inoue-san. I-It's just...ah, well, putting the button back on your...your..."

He waived his hand nervously towards the pink top she wore to cover her rather well endowed chest before turning back to his sewing material. "Well, wouldn't it be better if you took it off so I could fix it rather then while its on..."

Both Rukia and Inoue raised their brow as Ishida turned around, a look of horror on his face. "I-I mean not take it off here, but go in the changing room and...and..."

Inoue giggled slightly as he continued to stutter through his sentence as a soft knock on the door turned their attention there. A small head peeked through and stared hesitantly before his eyes lingered to the Rukia. "Aahh, Kuchiki-san, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Rukia stood up and sighed. "Yeah, Hanatarou, I'll be right out. Ishida, I'm going to make sure everyone else is ready while you fix Inoue's...swimsuit," she smirked as the boy turned his head down in defeat. She closed the door as she listened to Inoue going on with random conversation and smiled before turning to the small man next to her.

He nervously shuffled his feet while trying to hold the various equipments in his hands. Before Rukia could offer to help, he quickly shook his head and pointed to the office on the other side of the building. "Ah, Urahara-san is asking when the photo shoot will begin since we are behind."

He squeaked nervously when she crossed her arms, her brow rising in annoyance. "Tell him that we will begin as soon as the photographer decides to grace us with his presence. I have been calling him all morning, and he isn't picking up. I'm his assistant, not his babysitter, so tell Urahara-san that if he wants it done, he calls himself."

Hanataro nodded quickly and made his way to the office.

When his figure disappeared, Rukia made her way to the door to the right and entered to find a man talking animatedly to two very bored looking women. The man looked up as Rukia entered and smiled. "Ah, Rukia-san, I am almost finished! I was just giving these ladies some very much needed fashion tips that I know will do wonders for them."

The woman to the right rolled her eyes as the other ignored the man completely. Rukia maintained her calm composure, even though her patience was beginning to wane and turned to the man. "Yumichika-san, just hurry and finish fixing up their hair so that we may get on with the shoot. Urahara-san has already irritated me for the past hour on how late we are."

The man looked at her with a slight annoyance. "Well, one cannot rush beauty, as you know. It takes time to look as beautiful as me."

Rukia gritted her teeth before turning and walking to the door. "Yes, well finish up and get the girls to the designated area. If not, I won't be the one coming here to tell you again."

She closed the door and rubbed her forehead, realizing the oncoming migraine that was about to make her already hellish day worse. A door closing nearby made her turn and found Ishida walking towards her, his face still red but not as bad as it was when she was there. "All done?" she smiled innocently as Ishida glared while fixing his glasses.

He handed her a coat as they made their way to where the shooting was to take place. The moment the door opened, Rukia clutched onto her coat as a fierce wind brushed past them. Her teeth chattered as they made their way down the stairs and through the thick snow that had fallen last night. "What the hell was Kurosaki thinking when he chose this, of all places, to hold the shoot," she growled as they made their way past a few more trailers.

Ishida shrugged as he walked beside her. "Why don't you just ask him yourself?" he muttered as he motioned towards a man standing in the distance, seemingly arguing with one of the employees. Rukia nodded and made her way towards him, her eyes narrowing at the man as he turned his attention to the two of them. A slightly cocky smirk appeared on his face as he watched the fuming woman approach, "You two look like Eskimos, you know that?"

He yelped as Rukia smacked him on the head and put her hands on her hip. "What else are we supposed to look like when you pick such a cold place to have a SWIMSUIT shoot?! What were you thinking, Kurosaki?!"

The smile faded slightly from his face as he walked up to her and put his hand on her head, which he knew infuriated her. "This was not my idea, Kuchiki. What I'm told to do, I do. If you have a problem with that, talk to the higher ups, got it?"

Rukia snarled as his smirk appeared again. Turning, he chuckled lightly as he walked away while Ishida held onto Rukia before she could do anymore damage on the orange head. "I hate him," she growled, pulling her arm out of Ishida's grip. "Why do I always get stuck working with him?!" she muttered. Ishida sighed and shook his head. "That is a question I ask everyday myself..."

Rukia smirked as they made their way to the small building nearby where set was being prepared. Another cold breeze crept past her as she rubbed her arms for added warmth. _I won't be surprised if I become a human icicle here_, she thought ruefully as she watched Ishida make his way to the models that were now walking towards them. Ichigo too made his way past her without acknowledgment and walked over to the model whose name was Inoue. Rukia's cheeks flustered a bit as they conversed animatedly, and turned to stare vacantly at the camera as she tinkered with its angle idly.

"Idiot…" she muttered, her eyes turning to watch his back again.

"Kuchiki-san, are you alright?" Rukia turned to find Ishida standing behind her, his eyes wandering to where she was looking. She could sense he was uncomfortable as well with the scene before them but shrugged.

"Nothing, Ishida. Everyone ready?"

The man nodded and clutched his coat, finally tearing his eyes away from the two. "Yeah, but there is a problem…" He pointed to a young man in the distance who was walking towards them. Rukia squinted in order to be able to see the man better, but still was not able to recognize him.

"That is our client Ulquiorra Cifer. Apparently one of the models can't make it, so he is a bit peeved. Seems she caught a flu last night."

"Wonder why…" Rukia muttered, clutching her coat tighter as another icy cold blast swept past them. A smirk appeared on her face as the man made his way to Ichigo. "Oh this I have to see…" she muttered.

As she made her way to the two, she could hear some of the conversation that had already taken place.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that, but we will just have to work with what we have," Ichigo said simply, shrugging as he turned to completely ignore the man.

Rukia was surprised to see the man still maintain a blank face as he placed his hands in his pocket. "I do not believe you understood me correctly. I wished for there to be four models in these pictures. Not less nor more then that. I don't care what you have to do, but I will not settle for anything else."

Ichigo sighed in irritation and turned to him. "Well, where are we going to get someone at such a short notice in the middle of nowhere?!"

Ulquiorra raised his brow and turned to see Rukia approach them. "How about her?"

"Hm?" Rukia stopped midway and stared in surprise as both heads turned to her.

Ichigo's brow rose, and if it were possible, his scowl became more prominent. "Her?" he asked in disbelief.

Rukia glared at the tone in his voice as Ulquiorra turned to him. "Yes, her. While she may lack the necessary physique required, she is adequate enough to be in the shoot."

Rukia crossed her arms, looking down subtly at her small chest with a pout.

"No." Ichigo's sharp voice brought her attention back to the two men in front of her. "She is my assistant and she is required to be behind the scenes to work."

"Well do you have any other person then? If not, I do believe we have no other choice."

"No there isn't anyone, but that doesn't change things."

Rukia tapped her feet on the cold snow. "Don't I get a say in this?!"

"No." Both retorted in unison before continuing their glaring competition.

"What?! Why not?!"

Ichigo continued to glare at the man before rounding on her. "Because I said so!"

Rukia gaped, standing as high as possible as she stared at the man, her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?! Who gave you the right to order me around?!"

Ichigo snorted, his arms crossed in front of him. "I'm the photographer."

A small cough turned their attention to the man next to them. "If memory serves me correct, I am the client who is paying for all this. So I say she does."

Ichigo scoffed. "She won't even fit with the others! You said so yourself!"

Rukia gaped at him, her face tinged with both a mixture of the cold and anger.

"Is that so?" her voice trembled. "Fine…" she turned to Ulquiorra. "I'm in."

"Oh hell you aren't," Ichigo muttered vehemently as Rukia rounded on him. "Watch me. If you have a problem with this, you go talk it over with the higher ups!" she snarled, poking his chest with her finger before walking away in a huff. She didn't even look back when he called her name, instead focused on getting out of there before she killed him.

"Uh…Kuchik-san…"

Ishida followed behind nervously as she threw open the door in anger. _"Can't do it because I don't have the body for it?!"_

"_Kuchiki-san…"_

"_I'll show him..._Ishida!" she yelled, startling the man right behind her into knocking into her.

"Kuchiki-san…" he sighed, irritation evident in his tone. "Do you realize what you have just done??"

"Yes, and you are going to help me make sure that idiot regret his words…"

A sweat dropped on the man's head as she stood up, a grin and a determined look on her face. "I can do this!"

x.X.x

"I can't do this."

Rukia dared a glimpse at herself in the mirror and swallowed hard. Granted she had worn a bathing suit on several occasions before, but she wondered whether these pieces of cloth could even be considered one. It was a bright yellow two piece and seemed to cling to every curve of her petite form. She adjusted one of the straps before clinging to the white fur coat that was to be used for the shoot, hoping to maintain whatever little modesty was allowed.

From behind, she heard a snort from the annoying designer as he put away the rest of the suits she had tried on. "Well, if you can't, just tell Kurosaki that he was right."

A pang of annoyance hit her with his words that indeed, she would have to admit to Ichigo that he was right - and she absolutely refused to ever admit that to him. In her anger, she had not even considered the implication of agreeing to do something like this. Now that she was alone with her thoughts, the whole idea was ridiculous. She was nothing like the other models that were going to be in the same picture, and she could not help but think of how out of place she would be. Even Ishida had a difficult time finding an appropriate size for her on such a short notice from the collection that was sent to them.

Her eyes lingered on the door, realizing that it was probably the last chance she had to get out of this. But...he would win. She knew she would never live it down...hell, he wouldn't let her live it down. Ishida watched her with amusement, knowing fully well what she was considering as he casually made his way to the door. "Should I let Kurosaki know you changed your mind?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses.

He was met with a cold glare as she shook her head. "No, tell him I will be there in a minute."

He nodded, leaving her in her room again. She took a deep breath before blowing a strand of a stray lock of hair from her eyes. Walking to the door, she opened it with as much composure as she could muster.

x.X.x

There was a collective amount of whispering when she stumbled into the set, her cheeks tinged with a mixture of the cold and embarrassment as she felt so many eyes on her. She could ignore all of them, except for pair of piercing amber eyes that had been watching her the moment she entered. While the usual scowl was present on his face, she could not help but feel something else behind his eyes. For the first time, he was unreadable to her, which unnerved her slightly as she passed him to join the other models. Inoue smiled as Rukia walked timidly towards her while the other two watched without a word.

While the last amount of preparation was being done, she could feel him walking towards her. Ichigo surveyed her for a moment more before finally moving and grabbing his camera. Rukia watched as the girls made their way to the stairs where the first few pictures were to be taken and followed behind, biting her lips nervously as she stood between them.

"Eh..."

Ichigo made his way towards them and began providing instructions on what he wanted. He would shift the others around, and Rukia waited with an annoyance as he completely disregarded her while doing all this. She crossed her arms and coughed slightly before he finally turned to her, his brow rising as he grabbed her arm without a word. "Hey," she growled as he put her next to Rangiku, turning her slightly so that her back faced the camera. His hands, which were surprisingly warm, cupped her chin for a moment before turning it slightly so that her face was towards the camera. For a moment his hands lingered there before he turned quickly, resuming his position.

For the most part, the shoot went pretty smoothly. Although Rukia did feel out of place for most of it, she was glad that there were no remarks made about her being there. If anything, she received very appreciative glances from those who found it admirable that she had stood up to the all mighty stubborn Kurosaki Ichigo. Not to mention a few even were shocked that she did manage to stand out quite well from the others with her look. After the first slight hesitation, she could not help but feel herself slightly getting comfortable in front of the camera. Everything was going fine…except for one exception.

Ichigo.

He seemed normal enough while barking out instructions to the others…but it was the way he was around her that confused her. Throughout the shoot, she could feel his gaze constantly on her, even when he was supposed to be concentrating on the other models. She could practically feel the piercing look prickle the hair on the nape of her neck. Yet his gazes were nothing compared to the lingering feeling his touch would leave on her skin whenever he corrected her pose.

Several more shots were taken, each of which she grew more confident in proving herself…to them…to him…

She blinked when she realized what she had been thinking. Why would or should she honestly care what he thinks?

_Well, since you put yourself into this predicament to prove a point…_

Rukia scowled at her own inner voice before the sharp tone in Ichigo's voice turned her attention to him.

"We aren't doing mug shots, Kuchiki. So pay attention."

If it was even possible, Rukia's scowl deepened as he raised his brow. Yet their client was watching closely, so in a last ditch effort to try and smile, she thought of anything that would be pleasant for her…namely anyway she could kill the idiot. Yes, those thoughts did seem to lift her mood as she forced the small crooked smile she could muster. For some reason, whether it was the way she was forcing herself to remain cool or that he could read her thoughts, a small smirk crept onto his features for the first time since they first began. Rukia's face flushed slightly as his eyes stared directly at her before placing the camera in position for another round of shots.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were told to pack up. Rukia took in a deep breath, relieved that she had survived through everything. She didn't think she could take anymore of the looks the other models gave her, squatting Yumichika's hand whenever she tried to fluff her nose with more powder, or the gaze of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Though she was pleasantly surprised when she was complimented by Ulquiorra on giving a 'decent' performance. Figuring that was something rare anyways from the man, she took it politely and excused herself. Her eyes lingered on Ichigo, who was now no longer looking at her but instructing the others to clean up the remaining equipment. Before she could speak to him, she was quickly ushered back to the dressing room to change. By the time she finally got away from Ishida and Yumichika, he was gone.

x.X.x

The rest of the day had passed with no other incidence. Except for the fact that Ichigo was practically ignoring her. She sighed and just let him be, knowing it was useless to try and get him to talk when he was being stubborn like this. She didn't even get what was his problem. It would have been more understandable if he was his usual snarky self, but this silent type unnerved her.

After completing their last shoot for the day, everyone made their way out of the studio. As Rukia walked towards the door, she heard him call her name for the first time since that day. Turning, she found him standing in front of a table opening up some pictures from one of the shoots. Walking curiously over, her eyes widened when she noticed the familiarity of the pictures. When he handed her one of the copies, she gasped when she realized it was from the swimsuit shoot. He finally pulled out a larger size of one of the poses, indicating that this would be the one that would be used by their client.

Rukia took the picture, and frowned slightly when she realized she was nearly hidden behind one of the models. It was the pose that had her back towards the camera, and only a view of her face showing.

"Well, what do you think? Ulquiorra actually loved them very much. But this is the one he picked from the lot."

Rukia shrugged, handing it back to him. "It is fine…" Though she did feel hurt at the choice, she couldn't really argue with his decision. After all, the rest of the pictures where she was shown more prominent, were laughable at best to her. For some reason, knowing this…and wondering whether Ichigo saw this too, got to her more then she wished.

"Oye, Rukia, what is the matter?"

"Hmm…nothing."

An awkward silence ensued as he surveyed her while she shifted through the other pictures. "You know you look fine, Rukia…"

Her head shifted suddenly to him, her brow raised as he avoided her gaze. Though she did notice a slight tinge of pink on his cheek. Was…was he trying to be…nice?

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kurosaki Ichigo?" she muttered.

Completely caught off guard, he snickered as she smiled. "Maybe this is the real me?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Not likely. This is the first time in what…the two years we have known each other?"

Ichigo chortled. "Yeah, yeah. But seriously, Rukia, this is the best of the shots."

Looking at him in disbelief, she shook her head and stuck her tongue at him. "Why, because you can barely see me?" she teased.

He watched her as she began walking towards her bag. Crossing his arms when she turned to him, he smirked as he leaned against the table. "No…because a big chest is not always the biggest sex appeal. Especially not to me."

Rukia smirked. "Is that so? Then what is that?" She asked, indicating to the pictures. "You could have fooled me. From how cozy you were getting with the models, I would have guessed that would have been."

She had expected him to get angry, but was surprised to see his grin widen. "Why? Jealous, Kuchiki?"

Rukia felt the heat creep up on her face and was sure she was turning a deep crimson red. Shaking her head, she bent down and grabbed her bag. "Whatever, Kurosaki. As if I would be jealous of them fawning over you…"

She turned to the door, opening it just slightly before it slammed shut. Looking up in disbelief, she realized a hand hovered over her, keeping the door closed.

Turning her head slightly, she realized Ichigo was standing right behind her, nearly boxing her in. She frowned as she noticed he had that same unreadable expression that he had that day. But he was so close to her…so close, that she felt herself push against the door more for some space.

"For me, the eyes can be the most alluring quality in a woman," he whispered. He gazed at her intently, and she could feel her breath hitch when he moved closer. The smirk that was already on his face grew as his head descended slowly until it was inches in front of her. She swallowed, realizing that she could not move back anymore. His hot breath now teased her lips, as they stared at each other. "It's the reason I liked this one out of all of them. And of course…the slight pout of your lips."

He smirked, his lips inching closer until they lightly traced against hers. She trembled slightly as he continued to tease her, his mouth moving slowly to the edge of her lips, along the jaw line…until it was settled near her ears. It was when she felt him nip softly at her soft neck that she gasped. Her eyes shut immediately as he returned towards her soft pink lips, placing butterfly kisses along her jaw line. But it was when his lips met hers that she felt a slight groan beginning to resonate from the back of her throat. It was a soft, hesitant kiss…almost as if he was trying to find out if she wanted the same thing.

And she did.

Her lips finally responded, and she could feel a smirk appear on his face as he shifted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. She could feel the knot in her stomach as his hand slowly cupped her cheek, pulling her face closer to him. Her own fingers somehow managed to grapple the tight crimson shirt he wore, pulling him towards her. The soft kiss that started had already begun to change into something far more. She heard him groan softly into the kiss when she entangled her fingers into his fiery lock of hair, reveling at how his arms had quickly encircled her as he pressed her against the door. His warm tongue had already invaded her mouth without her realizing it, ravaging every bit of her as her tongue tangled with his.

She could feel herself losing breath, but it was nothing to the pounding in her heart that seemed to match his own. Their body moved in rhythm as he grinded into her. Unable to take anymore, she ripped her mouth away from his possessive grasp and took in deep breaths to steady herself. But he…he was certainly not finished as he began placing hot, open mouth kisses on her neck. She groaned as she shifted her head to the side to allow him more access. His hands meanwhile had reached her small breasts, fondling them as she cried out in pleasure. She heard him say her name with such a passion that it left her breathless as his lips resumed their assault in her mouth when he thought she had caught her breath. Yet his hands never left her breasts as he continued to knead them in his hands while his lips continued to kiss her fervently. When he finally reluctantly pulled away from her, he leaned his forehead against her as they attempted to catch their breaths. She looked at him, amazed at how intensely he was looking at her. A shudder ran through her spine when he licked his lips as he grinned. She knew…even if the words were not spoken…what he was asking. She could already feel herself getting wet just by looking at his hungry look and knew that it was too late to back out now.

Not that she would have even if she could…

As if to answer that question, she grasped the light jacket he had been wearing and tore it off of him in one fluid motion. It was all that was needed before he grappled her wrist and pushed her towards him. Their lips collided as she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist with his help. He locked the door to the main door and began walking the other way. She could not even tell where they were going, and even Ichigo himself was a bit clumsy as he held onto her possessively.

It was when she felt herself being lowered that she pulled away in gasps, noticing that he was placing her down on one of the lounge sofas that were on the side of the studio. It was definitely not one of the most comfortable spots to be for what they were about to do, but hell, she could care less as he hovered over her. She raised her arms when his hands reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it off in one swift motion and throwing it to some corner of the studio.

His mouth quickly latched onto the sensitive skin of her neck and sucked diligently as she panted, his pelvis grinding insistently with her. She was already so close to coming just from this, but it was the feeling of his thick length against her leg that caused her eyes to widen. Oh, she didn't even need to see it to realize how…difficult this might get. But Ichigo didn't even seem to share her thought as he tugged at the last remaining garment that hid her form from him. She stifled a curse as he ripped her bra after an unsuccessful attempt at opening the clasp. The bastard couldn't even wait for her to help him…

All thoughts of anger swept away the moment his mouth clasped around one of her breasts. She cried out as he continued to suckle on her tender flesh while his hands slowly worked on the buckle of her pants. In moments, they too had been tossed along with her shirt as his fingers slowly resumed their torturous exploration from the center of her breasts to where she was aching the most. His name barely escaped her lips when she felt one of his callous fingers slip deep inside her. She groaned, arching her back as he slowly pumped his finger into her. She rose to meet his every movement, and cried out as he continued to resume suckling her neglected breast.

In moments, her entire body trembled as she came. She gasped as he pushed her damp hair off her face that was now covered with sweat. She continued to shake as Ichigo pulled himself away, and stared at her. Her eyes lowered to meet his, and it was all that it took for him to pull himself to her. But before he could, she cocked her brow and stopped him. "Not fair…" she muttered, grabbing his shirt and yanking it up. He chuckled and assisted her in removing the annoying piece of garment. She stared at the rippling muscles as she traced each contour with her tiny fingers. A Cheshire grin appeared on his face as he captured her lips again while her hand slowly descended lower to unbuckle his pants. After removing the last remaining bit of clothing, she lowered her gaze to confirm her suspicion. This was not going to be easy. Ichigo noted her gaze and the look of hesitation in her eyes and chuckled. Nipping playfully on her lips, he boxed her again with his strong arms and readied himself. She sighed into his kiss, her fingers now stroking his thick length as he inched closer before completely slipping inside her tight folds.

A soft cry was all she could muster as her breath was swept away from the feeling of him deep inside her. Her trembling continued as he kissed her and soothed her with his tender whispers. She could feel her heart pumping in her rib cage as he pushed himself deeper into her. There he remained still for a moment as they caught their breaths. She bit her lip when he slowly began to slip out of her, but could not stop the cry of pleasure as he thrust back into her. His slow motion was quickly changed into sudden and powerful thrusts which Rukia attempted to match. The effect was almost mind numbing as their bodies gyrated in rhythm, sweat glistening on their bodies as they moved fluidly together. His name continued to slip from her as her fingers clung to his broad shoulders.

Within moments her entire body shook as she came again, with Ichigo following just moments later. She gasped as he continued his thrusts until he collapsed on her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he left a trail of soft kisses from the dip of her navel to the valley of her breasts, and finally to her awaiting lips. He kissed her tenderly for a moment before their energy was really spent. He rested his forehead against hers, making sure not to put any of his weight on her. She watched as he stroked her cheek gently, removing the strands that clung to her face away. Her fingers continued to trace every curve and muscle as she felt complete exhaustion from their little exertion.

"Idiot…" she breathed as he rested his head at the crook of her neck. She felt him shaking slightly as he chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Her fingers swept through his hair as they calmed their breathing.

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you want me to be a part of the group anyways?"

She waited for a response, her head angling slightly to see the expression on his face. But his mop of hair covered his face, and he held her too tightly to move.

"I…don't know. I guess I knew it was something you weren't comfortable with anyways. And…you honestly didn't need to do anything to prove yourself to anyone. So…"

Rukia smiled and kissed his forehead. He grunted before the room was silent again. He finally snorted and shifted his head to look at hers, the cocky grin back on his face. "But you know, I do have to agree that the pictures were not quite up to standard. Maybe we can have our own photo shoot to get better pictures, eh?"

Rukia punched him playfully. "In your dreams."

He chuckled before pulling her up. "Anyways, I think it's not such a bad idea. I think no one would noticed if we borrowed one from here for some rehearsal?" he grinned.

Rukia rolled her eyes and pushed him aside as she grabbed her clothing. "No way."

She bit her lip to stop the giggle from the pout on his mouth. After dressing and making sure the place looked…somewhat like it did before, she turned to him and found him staring at her.

"How about the red piece?"

"No…"

"The blue one?"

"Let's go, Ichigo…"

"No, you are right. I think the purple one would match your eyes."

"…"

"Purple it is."

She smirked, shaking her head as she unlocked the door. Her eyes shifted suddenly when her fingers were suddenly entangled with his own. Grinning, he tightened his grip on her fingers and pulled her towards him as they left the studio.

* * *

_The end! Hope you enjoyed! ;)_


	3. Depths of your Eyes

**Bleach Asylum IchiRuki FC Challenge - Day 4 Theme  
**

**Title:** Depths of your Eyes**  
Theme: **Champagne**  
Rating:** NC-17 (mature themes, language, and sexual content)

_This particular one-shot is part of the IchiRuki FC fic challenge we are having at Bleach Asylum in honor of Ichigo's birthday. Each day for seven days we will receive a theme to work on, and must write a fic for this. For day 4, our theme was "Champagne". Yes, the fic doesn't really revolve around the theme but I did incorporate them drinking some here and there, and I think its okay, yes yes? hehe  
_

_If you wish to read the other day's themes, check out my profile page for links to all of the themes as they come along. Thank you and I hope you enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

It was her eyes.

Kurosaki Ichigo watched as the young woman descended the stairs to the ballroom below. Her eyes were pools of shimmering sapphire as she scanned the room faintly for any acquaintance that might be present before slipping the mask over them. He sipped his glass of champagne as he found himself immersed in watching her every move.

Her name was Kuchiki Rukia, or so was said by those whom he inquired from. She was rather small, and had it not been that her face had aged to perfection, she could have been very well mistaken for a child. To many, she would have probably been lost in the sea of women that adorned themselves with the finest silk dresses and jewelry, each trying to outdo the other for the attention of the gentlemen that were present that evening.

But he had to admit it was her simplicity that captivated him the most in comparison of the other women there that night. His eyes observed her petite form as she moved from one person to the next in conversation. Her dress was a simple crimson color made of the finest silk that hugged all the curves of her small frame, accentuated with white ruffles that extended from the sleeves. He licked his lips as his eyes lingered on the small amount of supple flesh exposed from the plunging neckline. The silk strands of her ebony hair extended up to her shoulder, where they curled slightly. It contrasted with her milky white skin that almost made her appearance as that of a porcelain doll. She had no jewelry on other then a simple butterfly pin in her hair that was encrusted with gems.

She seemed shy and almost timid as she was introduced to many people by an elder man who was most likely her escort. Her eyes remained downcast, a soft hesitant smile on her face as she spoke only as much as was needed. But he knew, as their eyes met for a brief moment, that there was far more to her that she was keeping from those around her; something that aroused his curiosity to the point that he could no longer just stand within the shadows.

He walked to where she stood with the other ladies of the court, sipping a glass of champagne as she spoke to someone who appeared to be a friend of hers. Many of the ladies attempted to give their attention to him as he passed them, but his eyes were simply on hers. It was when he was only a few feet from her that her eyes shifted to him. Her friend stared in awe as he bowed slightly before them.

"May I have this dance?"

He could hear the muffled gasps around them, but he only watched her as her friend shook her shoulder slightly to answer.

"No."

He raised his head as his brow raised. "And what would the reason for be?"

"My foot has not been of comfort to me and has rendered me unable to dance." She muttered as she turned away, ignoring her friend's exasperated sigh.

He chuckled lightly and shifted his head to the side. "I see. I was wondering why you had declined every other offer that came for a dance. But I do insist upon at least one round. Unless of course, your reason for not dancing is because you just aren't capable of it…"

Her face turned to his, and he could sense her eyes narrowing even though it was hidden behind a mask. "I am most capable of dancing, sir," she answered, irritation evident in her tone.

"Then prove it," he said simply, offering her hand.

Her mouth gaped open, realizing that she had just walked herself into a trap as her friend was now practically pushing her towards him. Resignedly, she accepted his arm when she realized he would not leave without one dance.

They made their way to the center of the room where the rest of the couples were dancing. He rolled his eyes as she pretended to limp slightly to avoid the questioning of the men who she had refused earlier. "Is that really necessary?"

"Of course," she whispered, her eyes straying on a man who was watching her. "I already informed my brother that I was not capable of dancing and yet here I am…"

"Ah, I see," Ichigo nodded as his eyes also turned to the man she was looking at. "Do not worry, after this I shall promise to confirm your story of your 'injured' foot."

Rukia snorted and shook her head, something that surprised him. "How do you know that my foot is not really injured?"

He shrugged as they moved around slowly in rhythm of the music. "Well, apart from the being a physician and used to observing such things, the fact that you were walking perfectly well through the rest of the ball gave you away."

Her cheeks became a slight crimson as she turned to look away from him. "Oh. Well, thankfully not all of them thought so much. And why, pray tell, were you watching me so closely all this time?"

"You intrigued me." He said simply.

She smirked as the music stopped, but they still remained in place until the next song. Taking this as an acceptance for another dance, he pulled her closer as they continued to move.

"How is it that I intrigue you?"

He smiled as his head descended slowly to the side of her face. He could feel her stiffen but she continued to dance with him as he whispered into her ear. "The way you refuse to conform to the often ridiculous traditions our society is always requiring us to be in, the simplicity and yet ethereal like of your beauty, the fact that I could watch you all night and still you never ceased to arouse my curiosity more of what is hidden behind the depths of your eyes…"

Her eyes met his briefly as she stayed silent for a moment. "What is your name?"

"Is it necessary?"

"Of course!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Yours?"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"I see," he murmured as he continued to lead her in the dance. "Well, Rukia, I am hoping that you are enjoying my company since we managed to dance three dances without your foot being a problem."

She stared in surprise as realization hit her that indeed, they were already on a third song that was quickly reaching its end. "I-"

She trembled slightly as his hands gripped her waist tighter, pulling her close enough that their bodies were not practically touching each other. "Another round?"

x.X.x

He slipped the mask slowly off to reveal those eyes that had captivated him in the first place. She stared at him questioningly as her own hand reached for his mask, removing it to reveal a pair of amber eyes. For some reason his piercing stare now that the mask was off was far more overpowering then she would have thought, causing her eyes to lower. After almost five dances, she found herself too enamored by his words and promises. Disregarding the society that she had grown to loathe, she had found herself in an empty room with him that was lit by a few candles and the sound. Their breathing was the only thing that could be heard before he slowly captured her lips.

He was gentle, teasing her lightly by tracing his mouth against her, while his tongue silently sought entrance. Even if she wanted to…even if she could…he knew she would not refuse. No sooner had her mouth parted slightly that he delved deep into her and groaned at the taste of her. It was certainly unlike anything he had ever experienced…something he was told he would never be able to feel…

But he knew she was different the moment their eyes met. Everything he had once thought lost had returned with such a strange fervor that he refused to let it go. He refused to let her go…

Soon his gentle kiss began to change into something far more as he shifted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, exploring every crevice of her mouth. The taste of champagne was still there, which was even more intoxicating as his hunger grew.

He heard her muffled protest as he soon ravaged her mouth with his insistent tongue. Her tiny fingers loosened the grip of her glass of champagne, shattering the floor with tiny shards of its remnants as he pressed her against the wall, his body slowly grinding against her.

The slight pressure on his chest pulled him out of his trance and found that Rukia was trying to push him away. He reluctantly pulled away with a frustrated expression. "What is it?"

Her small body was trembling as she shook her head. "I-Ichi-Kurosaki-san. I don't think can't do this. I just…I need to return back to the ball…"

Rukia managed to squirm out of his arms and quickly moved towards the door to leave. She made grabbed the door knob, but a strong arm had already pinned the door shut. He moved his head down

He pressed her against the door, his lips slowly descending to the nape of her neck. "Stop fighting the inevitable," he whispered in her ear. He could feel her heart beat quicken as he pressed a gentle kiss on her neck while his hands slowly began to untie her blouse. She was pressing herself against the door, her hands balled into fists as she gasped for breath from his oral assault. He was now ravishing her with open mouthed kisses along the length of her neck, his hunger intensifying with the taste of her skin now lingering on his tongue. She was so addicting…

A choke escaped her mouth as the ties to her blouse were now completely undone and his hands slowly encircled her to cup her breast. "Tell me you are mine," he demanded quietly, kneading them in his hands.

"Please…" she managed to say before a long moan resonated from her throat as he tightened his hold on her breast. "Tell me," he said again. He inhaled her scent as his hands slowly grasped her shoulders and turned her around to look at him. "Tell me," he said again, surprised at his own desperation to hear those words from her.

Her eyes had become misty as she choked back a sob. "I…"

His hands cupped her face, pulling her into a soft kiss of reassurance. As he pulled away, she looked into his eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. Without another word his mouth captured her lips again, this time meeting no resistance from her. If anything, her kiss slowly showed an even greater desire as her tongue entangled with his. He felt the low moan resonating in his throat as her hand grappled the strands of his fiery orange locks. His body pressed more insistently against hers, his hands beginning to lower the crimson dress until it rippled to the floor. She gasped when she felt a tug of her corset before it was nearly ripped off from her. Shocked, she let go of his hair and attempted to cover herself with her hands, but he held them, shaking his head. "Don't…" she whispered, kissing her cheek. Before she could protest his mouth latched onto hers, his tongue driving itself without any inhibitions into the warm crevice of her mouth.

She felt completely helpless and gasped into his mouth as his hands cupped her now exposed breast, kneading it gently in his hands as his mouth continued to pleasure her. His hands finally began to move slowly down the length of her side before positioning themselves behind her thigh, pulling her up. Her legs responded immediately and wrapped themselves around him as her arms encircled his neck. The grinding became more urgent as he finally pulled her up more, his mouth closing onto her breast as she let out a long sensual groan. He pressed himself against her so as to ensure she would stay in place without having to hold her.

He suckled greedily as his hands quickly grabbed hers and trapped them above her head. The sound of the music playing outside continued, though their bodies moved together in their own rhythm. Ichigo continued to suckle her other neglected breast as she writhed in his hold. Finally releasing her hand he pulled her down and latched onto her neck, sucking diligently as her head flew back against the door.

Her breathing was becoming more labored as she worked with trembling fingers to loosen the buttons on his shirt. He responded with a low growl before sinking his teeth deep into her flesh. She bit her lip to stop the scream, and yet though the pain of his bite was excruciating, Rukia felt herself soon too intoxicated with the champagne and the slick movements of their body to care…even when the faint smell of her crimson blood filtered the room. She could feel herself slowly losing consciousness...

He pulled her away from the wall and gripped her tightly as he took her to the bed in the center of the room. Placing her gently there, he hovered over her as she stared at him through half lidded eyes. His clothes were quickly discarded to the side where her dress was as he placed himself in position over her. She was still trembling as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "It will be over very soon. Then you will not feel anymore pain from this world…and I will protect you always."

With that, he slipped deep inside her, causing her body to arch as she whimpered from the slight pain of the intrusion of his thick length. They were still for a moment as he waited for the pain to subside before slowly pulling out and pushing himself back into her wet folds.

Her fingers quickly grappled the silken sheets below her as she continued to groan, sweat slowly trickling down her forehead at the fast rhythm of his movements and continued thrusts. She attempted to keep up with him, moving her hips in response to his as his mouth captured hers once again, all while whispering sweet words and promises to her as he had earlier.

"Come with me, Rukia…it will be over soon," he said as he once more descended his head and began to suck at the open flesh wound of her neck. It was almost over…

Until the pounding of the door forced him to release his hold on her and narrow his eyes. He could hear the sound of her brother's voice and others who were calling out for her. Looking down, he saw her face stricken with tears as she was waning out of consciousness…

He wouldn't leave her there. As he was about to take her, he felt as sharp pain from an object on the back of his head and fell.

The door finally burst open and Kuchiki Byakuya entered first, looking around frantically. It was only when his eyes lingered near the window that he found his sister sitting by the window staring blankly outside, wrapped in nothing but bed sheets and a trail of blood trickling down her throat.

"Get a doctor," he muttered to the man next to him and quickly made his way to his sister's side, who was now whimpering and speaking inaudible words as he quickly lifted her up. Before he turned, his eyes lingered on a spot outside on the opposite building.

x.X.x

Ichigo crouched on the roof, staring at the window where he last caught a glimpse of her as the men crashed into the room. The rain had begun pouring around him as his eyes narrowed, a growl forming in the back of his throat.

"You better get the hell out of here, Ishida." He threatened to the man behind him.

"And you better realize just how dangerous of a game you were playing, Kurosaki. What were you thinking trying to turn that woman into one of us? If I had not gotten there in time…"

"I might have had something to be happy about in this damn eternal life of mine," Ichigo finished, his voice quivering.

His friend went silent for a moment before turning. "Let it go, Kurosaki. I don't know why you still feel these human emotions as you do even after all this time, but it is a dangerous risk. Keep that in mind. This needs to end soon." With that, he disappeared.

"Yeah…" he muttered, still staring at the window even though she was no longer there. "This will end soon."

* * *

_Yes, what kind of an ending is that? Well, to be honest even though this is a one shot for a challenge, I actually have a part II for this that I started, so if you guys find this interesting enough and want the second part, I'll post it in a week or so. I know those who have read my other work will find a similarity to another fic I have recently written (and I promise to update that very soon), but I thought to do a little role reversal this time huhu! I hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Muse

**Bleach Asylum IchiRuki FC Challenge - Day 7 Theme**

**Title:** Muse  
**Theme: **Bed  
**Rating: **NC-17 (mature themes and sexual content)

_This particular one-shot is part of the IchiRuki FC fic challenge we are having at Bleach Asylum in honor of Ichigo's birthday. Each day for seven days we will receive a theme to work on, and must write a fic for this. For our final day 7, our theme was either "Obon" or "Bed". And well, you found which I picked huhu.  
_

_If you wish to read the other day's themes, check out my profile page for links to all of the themes as they come along. Thank you and I hope you enjoy :)_

_

* * *

  
_

"Stop moving..."

Rukia let out a deep sigh and moved a few inches to the right, earning another growl of frustration from him. She rolled her eyes and stretched slightly, knowing his eyes were watching her every movement.

"I've been sitting in the same position for the last hour, Ichigo," she muttered, shifting her neck left and right to remove the strain she felt from holding her stance for so long. When only a soft indistinguishable mutter was that heard from him, she quirked her head slightly to the side to look at him from the corner of her eyes. He had resumed his work, but there was still see a shade of crimson on his cheeks as he continued to sketch. A small smirk appeared on her face as her eyes turned to the window.

When he knew she was no longer watching him, his eyes slowly turned to look at her sitting on his bed. Or at least the bare back that was exposed to him, it's soft creamy complexion glowing in the moonlight that filtered through his bedroom window.

A simple white cotton sheet that nearly matched her skin was the only thing that hid her modesty, though she was being very teasing at times as it 'accidently' lowered to reveal something that made Ichigo turn quickly down to distract himself with his sketch in order to maintain the little self control he could muster. His heart pounded as he tried to concentrate, but the thought of Rukia just a few feet from him, wrapped in nothing but one of his bed sheets was something that he just could not stay calm with.

Though, he would never admit that he did sneak quick glances of appreciation at her beautiful form. She was just breathtaking, he mused. When she wasn't busy scolding or teasing him, she had this peaceful, gentle expression on her face that always made him smile. Every movement she made as she stretched made it difficult for him to swallow, watching her body arch and move in an almost sensual way. Oh great, he thought, as his eyes strayed to the bulge in his pants and quickly tried to remove those thoughts from his mind. This was certainly not the first time he had seen her like this, but just something about her always made his heart beat rapidly in his chest. His attention was turned to the few strands of her hair that just strayed from her loose bun and caressed her cheeks as a breeze swept through the window. She shivered slightly, turning around at him with a pout. "You still aren't done?"

"N-no," he choked before turning back down and resumed his scribbling. "You keep moving and I keep messing up."

She snorted and shook her head. "You are taking too long. Don't blame me if you can't concentrate on your drawing."

"As if you are letting me," he muttered under his breath and drew yet another line of the curve of her waist. It had been the same line that he had been tracing for the past hour.

She was just deliberately being too distracting.

It was then that he noticed the small goose bumps rising on her bare arms and frowned softly. Placing the sketchpad away, he got up from his seat. On hearing the chair squeak, Rukia turned and found him walking towards her. After closing the window, the weight gently shifted on the bed as he sat behind her.

She soon felt something cover her shoulders and looked to see him place one of the extra sheets around her as his hands slowly traced down the length of her arm, grasping her tiny fingers into his. He pulled her closer, her back molding perfectly with him as he placed his chin on her shoulder. Rukia sighed into the embrace and felt his warmth seep through her.

They remained silent as Rukia closed her eyes, choosing to turn her attention completely on his hand that had begun tracing circles on the sheet that covered her abdomen. The moonlight had slowly been shadowed by dark clouds as the rain began to patter gently outside.

"What are you doing?" Rukia raised her brow as he placed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Researching," he muttered, his lips never leaving its place as he playfully nibbled on her earlobe. When she turned to look at him questioningly, she found a mischievous grin on his face. Before she could respond, he had slowly begun to peel off the blanket that he had placed on her and placed several butterfly kisses near the crook of her neck. A slight shiver coursed through her as his lips trailed down to her shoulder while his hands held her waist.

Her head arched back as his warm lips reached her shoulder blade, showering her with open mouthed kisses as his hands slowly grasped the hem of the cotton sheets that were wrapped around her. She could feel him grinning against her back as the sheets that covered her front began to fall. She sucked in her breath and turned her head slightly, her eyebrow raised. "I don't believe that was part of the sketch," She teased as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him again as he placed his hands on the entirety of her now exposed breasts, kneading them softly as she groaned in pleasure.

"You never know. Point of the research," he murmured.

Rukia rolled her eyes, but could not come up with a proper retort as one of his hands left her breast to cup her face while his thumb gently trailed her lips as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, lavishing her skin with kisses. Rukia writhed in his hold as her toes curled from the sensation. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach even now whenever he was like this. Everything around them ceased to exist as she craned her neck around to capture his lips.

Her hand combed through his soft mop of orange hair, massaging his scalp as he groaned. Turning completely around, her arms wrapped around his neck as her body pressed firmly against his. Rukia sighed into the kiss, reveling in the warmth of his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

A low moan resonated in the back of her throat as she felt his insistent tongue seek entrance in her mouth, ravaging every inch of her as their bodies molded together. She felt his hands slowly began to explore every curve and form of her body. She could feel the goose bumps left behind from his every touch as his hands soon began to trail the length of her waist and shuddered when his mouth descended once more upon her neck, placing sweet kisses to every part he could touch as his hands traced the curve of her spine lazily before pressing the small of her back towards him.

Her own hands grasped the hem of his white shirt and tugged it upward softly. Realizing her intentions, Ichigo pulled away just enough to be released from its restraints and quickly drawing his lips back to the crook of her neck. His hands stroked her arms as his lips sought hers once more, his kiss now lingering upon such desperation that Rukia found herself helpless to his every whim. His hand tangled into her raven locks as he pulled her face even closer, teasing her with his delicious tongue as it explored every crevice of her mouth.

Her head slowly weighed down on his palm and she could feel him smirk at the loss of control she was beginning to feel. She would have kicked the living daylights out of him had her traitorous voice not let out a deep moan as his other palm cupped one of her pert breasts again. His mouth still worked furiously against hers, leaving her no room to make any sound as he lowered her gently onto the bed.

Their lips reluctantly parted as they took the moment to catch their breath. Ichigo hovered over her, making sure not to put any weight on her as he watched her move her tiny hands along the length of his upper torso, sweeping over every curve and muscle of his lean form. Theirs eyes met once more when their breathing had calmed and she could see the small beads of sweat that had begun to appear on his forehead. But it was his eyes that she could not stop looking at...those smoldering caramel colored eyes that looked at her as if she was his and his alone.

Her name escaped his lips in a whisper before descending to her collarbone, leaving Rukia breathless as her fingers entangled in his hair, her eyes closing at the lingering sensation of his warm lips as they attended to every inch of her that only his hands had dared to touch up to that point. From the small groove of her bellybutton to they valleys of her breast. But it was when she felt the intrusion of his fingers inside her wet fold that she grappled the bed sheets, her back arching slightly as she let out a strangled gasp. Beads of sweat glistened her body as his fingers pumped into her while his mouth latched onto her breast, suckling it as Rukia writhed beneath him.

She had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming as her entire body shook from the sensation of his movement inside her. His name escaped her in a trembling voice when she felt her body shake violently as she came. Her body still shook as he brought his mouth onto hers again while she quickly began unbuckling his pants. Soon they too were tossed aside uselessly with his boxers as Ichigo positioned himself above her. She watched him with half lidded eyes as he gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

Her hands cupped his face as their tongues battled playfully in her mouth. She felt him enter her and moaned into the kiss at the feeling of him deeply embedded into her. For a moment he stilled, allowing her to catch her breath as he placed more kisses on her eyelids before slowly pulling himself out and pushing back in. Rukia cried out as his thrusts became more rapid, clutching onto his shoulders as they lips met again. She could feel her stomach turn into knots as their slick bodies moved sensually to the rhythm of his thrusts, knowing that they were so close...

Within moments she felt her entire body shake as she came, and Ichigo followed shortly after. He collapsed beside her as he pulled her to him. She allowed her breathing to calm as she situated her face between the crook of his neck, while her arms wrapped themselves around his chest. The room had grown silent again except for the heavy breathing of the two lovers as they listened to the rain beginning to pound the window beside them. Rukia buried her face further into Ichigo's neck before finding herself dozing off.

"Do you have to go again tomorrow?" he asked quietly. Rukia's eyes opened slowly as she turned her head fractionally to look at him, but could not see the expression on his face as he turned away to look out the window. She smiled. "Mmm, yeah, but not for too long. Taicho mentioned it should be only for two days."

She laughed at the playful pout on his face when he finally turned to her. "That is why I wanted you to finish the sketch tonight."

He shrugged and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Nah. I'll work on it when you get back. There is more research that needs to be done, you know." he smirked as his fingers tickled her side playfully.

She squirmed in his arms as he rolled her to her back, his head descending to nibble her lips. She giggled as he pulled her to him, their bodies pressed together as he faced her and placed his chin on top of her head. Rukia sighed from the warmth of his body as she listened to his rapid heart beat. It was then that sleep finally took over and she fell fast asleep in his arms. Ichigo watched her for a moment before smiling and allowing himself what he was sure would be the last night of a peaceful sleep until her return to him again.

* * *

_A/N: A bit sad that the challenge has now officially ended. May Ichigo have a wonderful birthday and we soon will get the epic IchiRuki reunion we have been waiting for for so long (sobs) Hope you enjoy and please let em know what you think. _


	5. The Hunt

**Title: **The Hunt  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** IchiRuki  
**Summary: **Halloween Challenge for the IchiRuki FC in Bleach Asylum. Theme is an AU one shot of a vampire hunt. Hu 3

* * *

Night had fallen throughout the city and the once raucous streets were consumed by an eerie silence. The barren streets were filled once in a while by the carriages of those who were returning after a night of balls and gathering. But for the most part, there was nothing but the soft flicker of the flames in the lamp post that illuminated the walls with shadows that danced with each howling wind that swept by. The full moon's glow was hidden behind a blanket of ashen clouds, forewarning of a storm in the near distance.

When the city finally surrendered to their deep slumber, the game was ready to begin.

A young man stood perched alone on the roof of a towering building, his eyes narrowed and focused on an empty courtyard below. The wind swept through his orange locks as he leaned forward at the sudden influx of reitsu coming from one particular pathway situated at the entrance on the opposite side of where he was. A feral grin appeared on his face when he recognized who it belonged to, and sure enough, not a moment had passed when a small figure clad in a black cloak drew towards the center of the courtyard cautiously. He watched in amusement as the stranger surveyed the area, completely unaware of his watchful eye from above. It was only after a moment's pause though that the stranger's head tilted slightly towards his direction before turning back to face the opposite alley way. Within a flash, the figure sped through the alley as the man crouched in preparation.

The hunt had begun.

x.X.x

The cloaked figure stopped when it was certain the man was no longer in sight. Taking off the cloak wearily, the woman brushed her raven lock of hair away from her eyes and checked her surroundings. Leaning down, she placed her hand on the cold ground and concentrated on the reitsu she had sensed a moment ago at the courtyard. It was without a doubt his and she cursed at the missed opportunity as only a moment after she had detected it, it had disappeared. It would have been the simplest means of tracking him but now she could only rely on his scent, which she knew would not be enough unless he was very close by. By then it would be far too late. The night was too quiet and without a person in sight but perhaps it was for the best being who she was hunting. Shaking her head, she turned to decide where she would look next.

The man watched her from the shadows, clearly amused at how quickly he could turn the game around. The hunter had easily become the hunted as he watched her follow any trace of reitsu he would allow for a moment. But he was not about to underestimate her just yet. True that the game was usually his, but she was a feisty enough opponent that could easily win this if he weren't careful. She had proven many times that she was more then capable and he did have to admit that it was luck that he did gain the upper hand on occasions. It was probably this that had drawn him to her so long ago. He licked his lips in anticipation as her face turned for a moment to reveal those sapphire blue eyes that had captured his attention the first time she met him. And it was those very eyes that had him waiting for her every night since.

x.X.x

Many hours had passed since she last had felt his presence, but there was a growing unease in her that she was being watched. Anger boiled within her as she tried harder to figure out where he was, but found it useless. Gripping her crossbow tightly, she quickly got up and ran through the maze of cobblestone pathways until coming to a halt when she felt a faint glimmer of his reitsu. Slowly edging towards the corner of the building, her eyes lingered wearily towards the next several dark alleys where it was coming from. She contemplated whether or not it was worth taking a risk, knowing that the bastard was doing this on purpose and enjoying every moment of it. It was nothing more then a game for him. One she was determined to win this night. After a moment of indecision, she steeled her resolve and prepared to make her way to where she sensed his presence. If luck was with her, perhaps she too could reach him without being detected.

She sped through the first few narrow alleys with no trouble, but as she felt him draw closer, her unease grew. Perhaps she had been too hasty in her desire to finally capture him...

It was only when the sight of a dead end stopped her in her tracks that she realized that indeed she had acted too hastily. Panting for breath, she looked around at the small alley she had found herself in. His reitsu had again disappeared and she groaned in frustration.

A trap.

Her heart stopped at the sound of a low growl that filled the silence of the night air. The area was barely lit from the lamp post on the street nearby, but she was able to discern a figure standing within the corner. She slowly backed away as far as possible as her fingers inched towards the trigger of her crossbow, but new it was too late. Not a moment later he was in front of her, that smug grin on his face as she lunged for her stake. But he quickly grasped her wrist and twisted her, molding her back against his chest as he held her tightly to him. "Checkmate," he whispered in her ears as she attempted to pull her arm out of his iron grip. Her eyes narrowed at his amused chuckle and her elbow shot back hard to collide with his chest, knocking the wind out of him as she scrambled to pull away.

Choking on her breath, she lunged towards him with her stake ready but he was much too fast. No sooner had she made it to just a few feet in front of him that he disappeared, only to reappear behind her. Before she could even react, he grabbed her arm and thrust her against the wall. She winced in pain as he pressed her tightly against the cold bricks and attempted to calm her breathing. "You really believe you will be able to take on the one who killed your brother with just this much strength?" he taunted as her eyes narrowed. She struggled uselessly but he held her firmly, twisting her around so that she faced him.

She glared at his smug expression. "I can and I will, and I don't need your help."

"Tsk, Rukia," he laughed. "You do need my help. Your brother was one of the best hunters out there and he was defeated by this guy. You really think you can do any better when you can't even last one night against me?"

Rukia turned her head to the side in anger. "That's because you cheat, Kurosaki."

She stilled when she felt his mouth descend to her neck, licking it playfully. "How many times have I told you to call me Ichigo? And you really think that this guy will not use such means to get to you? You really are very naive if you think that he will play fair."

Her breath remained still as she felt the slight scrape of his teeth against her skin before his face was in front of hers. For a moment she stared into his intense amber eyes while her limbs became nearly immobile at his slightest touch.

"This must stop now", she murmured as his lips brushed lightly against hers. "I can't do this anymore, Kurosaki. I will find what I need on my own."

He looked at her coldly as his brow furrowed. She swallowed and pulled herself quickly away from his grasp and made her way towards the street.

However, she yelped as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, practically pinning her against the wall. Before she could yell, his lips crushed hers, She shuddered as she used what little power she could muster to slowly reach for the stake in her belt.

As her fingers brushed against the cold wood, she instantly met with a strong pair of fingers that quickly entangled themselves with hers and lifted her hand up. She gasped as she found him slowly taking her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"I do believe this night is not over yet and I did win this time," he murmured, his tongue slowly flicking on her lips as the stake fell uselessly to the ground. She pushed even further against the wall as her brow furrowed.

"Only because you cheated," she scoffed, writhing in his hold while trying to ignore the hand that had let go of her wrist and began traveling down to her cheek. She attempted to free herself from his other hand, but his strength was incredible. Grinning victoriously, his lips slowly descended to her jaw line, kissing and nipping at her soft skin teasingly as she bit her lip to stifle the moan that would betray her resolve to not let this go further. But the more she resisted, the more it seemed to excite him as his lips reached her neck, placing more open mouth kisses along the creamy column as her head arched back. She closed her eyes, waiting for the bite that she knew was going to be the result of her loss. But it seemed he was still not ready yet to relinquish the hold he had on her. His hand that had been brushing her cheek a moment ago descended and palmed one of her breasts. This time, she was unable to hold back the choked gasp as his body grinded against hers.

"S-stop, Kurosa-"

Before she could finish, his eyes looked at her dangerously. "Ichigo..."

Her eyes widened when he suddenly let go of her wrist and grabbed her legs. With complete ease, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her further against the wall so that she could stay in place. She shook as his lips returned to her neck, this time engaging in more intense kisses and bites as he ground into her more furiously. She shuddered and without realizing it, slowly tangled her fingers into his hair as thick beads of sweat began to trickle down her forehead. She whimpered softly when his hands groped her breasts again as his lips once again took her. She knew this was wrong, she knew that she needed to end this...

But at the feeling of his tongue seeking entrance, the desperation that she could feel on his lips as he stubbornly kissed her...she couldn't help but allow him to take her just this one night...just one more night. Her mouth opened and he quickly delved his tongue into her mouth, tasting and taking in every inch of her warmth. She turned her head slightly to deepen the kiss as her fingers slowly massaged his neck. She couldn't help the grin when she heard his moan at the feeling and pressed himself harder against her. Her own hands slowly began to descend down his arms. For several moments they remained still, their tongues battling for dominance as the kiss continued to become more intense. Rukia could feel her entire body shuddering, realizing that the kiss was indeed so different from before.

They had met nearly a year ago when she had first begun her search for her brother's killer. At that time Ichigo was completely wild and barbaric, and took her without a care of what she wanted. She never knew even to this day why he did not kill her that very night that he bit her, but after that he would follow her every night. In the end he agreed to help her train in exchange for his own personal benefit. She had regretted it very much that night...but now...

Something had changed. He was more gentle in his mannerism, even though he still got on her nerves more then she liked. But he had become more understanding of her, and because of him she felt more confident to become a hunter when everyone else laughed it off because she was a woman. But if one thing that had not changed, it was the passion and desperation that would there every time he took as he did this night. It unnerved her how much she too had begun to need him..,

She was quickly broken from her thoughts as she felt his lips part from hers and move once more against her neck. Her heart beat furiously as his hands worked on the binds of her blouse. She couldn't help but smirk at the difficulty he seemed to be having, but that smirk quickly disappeared when she heard a sharp rip and the cold night air on her now bare chest. Her eyes widened and turned to where her tattered blouse lay uselessly on the ground.

"You, foo-" Her words were silenced as he quickly raised her body up and began placing kisses against her collarbone. She cried out as his lips continued to descend and latch onto her now bare breasts, suckling on them as her body arched from the sensation. Her entire body trembled as a thick film of sweat began trickling down while he continued to suckle her and palm her neglected breast with his hand. She groaned in pleasure as her forehead rested against his shoulder, unable to do anything but feel his mouth begin to explore every inch of her. She writhed in his grasp, her body unbearably hot from the lingering touch of his hands.

He slowly lowered her to the ground and she staggered back against the wall for support. He took a hold of her, his hands moving the damp strands of hair off her face. Their lips met once more as he kissed her fervently, his hands slowly working on the belt of her pants. She groaned as her hands too reached down, feeling his length and shuddering at what was to happen. He grinned into her mouth as she began to pull at his own belt impatiently. Those garments too fell and were thrown away near the other tattered clothing as Ichigo puller her to him.

But it was when his fingers enter her wet core that she pulled away from his mouth and let out a startled scream. He silenced her immediately with a kiss as his fingers continued to thrust into her. Her own trembling fingers latched onto his arms, her nails digging deeper into his skin as he continued to pleasure her. Yet it was when his name escaped her lips that he growled in approval and removed his fingers. Before another word could be said, he again pulled her up and sheathed himself deeply into her. Her breath nearly left her at the sensation, but could not stop the screams as he slowly pulled out and thrust back into her. It was too much. Their bodies completely molded with one another, moving in a rhythm that had now become their own as he latched onto her neck, sucking greedily as her moans filled the night air.

Her fingers continued to dig deep into his arms, but he didn't seem to notice or care as his lips met hers and kissed her with a passion and desperation she had never felt before. In a few minutes it was over as she felt her climax and shuddered as he too came as well right after her. They stayed still for several moments and attempted to catch their breath. Ichigo placed his mouth softly against her neck and she winced at the pain as his teeth pierced her soft skin, drinking in her sweet crimson blood hungrily. She could feel the blood coursing through her and into his waiting mouth as he held her tightly to him. Her body continued to tremble as he finished, licking her wound softly to ease the sting of the bite. He held her closely to him as her body was too weak to support herself. Her eyes closed, exhaustion and weakness consuming her.

x.X.x

Rukia knew the moment that she woke that she was no longer outside. Instead of the cold brick wall, her back was against a very soft surface with silk sheets seemingly wrapped around her loosely. She groaned at the aches and pains that coursed through her body, her limbs refusing to work. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a small room that she was unfamiliar with. Her throat was completely dry as she swallowed with difficulty, turning her head softly to either side to try and figure out where she was. It was at that moment that her eyes met with his intense amber eyes. He was sitting by her, waiting. When he found her awake and looking at him, he rose from his seat and walked over to her. She quickly pulled herself up and cried out at the sharp pain in her neck and body. He watched her as she fell back onto the bed in defeat and without a word, slowly rested his forehead against hers. Her half lidded eyes turned upwards to look at him. "I really hate you."

"I know…," he chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "But I did win, so must be compensated for my time."

"I thought you already did," she muttered as she rubbed the raw wound on her neck, while looking around for any piece of clothing she could find that had been strewn on the ground. "You took more then you usually do tonight." she noted as she finally pushed him away and got up, forcing the pain to subside as she tested the floor lightly. Grabbing the wall, she pulled herself up and made sure to wrap the blanket tightly around her body.

She could feel his eyes watching her every movement, and wished that he would look away. She heard his footsteps approach her and a shuffle of clothing. A thick piece of fabric suddenly covered her shoulder and turned to see his warm cloak wrapped around her. She narrowed her eyes, willing herself not to take in his scent that lingered within each thread of the black fabric.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression before turning his head to a cupboard behind her. "There are some extra clothes in there that you can use. You are at the inn where we first met," he grinned as she gazed at him silently. "Just eat what was brought up for you and head back home. We will continue the training tomorrow."

Rukia groaned from exhaustion, but before she could even attempt to refuse another one of his 'training' sessions, he was already to the door.

"Why are you doing all this..." she blurted out before she could stop herself.

He stopped at the door for a moment, his head turning slightly so she could only catch a glimpse of his eye. Her eyes widened at what she saw within them and silently he left without another glance. She remained there for a minute before turning quietly to look at the sky that had suddenly erupted in a downpour. She clutched the cloak tightly before turning to where he was standing just a moment ago.

_What have I gotten myself into..._

Taking a deep breath, she touched the wound on her neck and winced at the pain that was still fresh. She did not know how she would be able to get by this. But most of all…she did not know how to escape from the lingering sensation of every touch, every affection he had put on her tonight. Her lips still tingled from the warmth of his mouth and she shook her head quickly, angered at herself for such thoughts. She quickly changed into the clothing that was there for her and placed his cloak around her. As she exited the pub, she looked around for any sign of him, but there was none. She chanced a breath of the scent from his cloak before heading back to the manor, all the while not realizing the longing amber eyes that watched her disappear into the night.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fic. Been a bit rusty since I haven't written in a while, but I am starting to get back into the stories I'm writing. So hopefully updates for my previous fics will follow. Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
